


General's Mouth

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Biting, Body Worship, Bottom Hux, Collars, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6814087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux knows how to put his mouth to good use</p>
            </blockquote>





	General's Mouth

He hummed as he leaned back against the pile of cushions on his bed, adjusting his grip on the leash. “I think I prefer you using your mouth like this, General,” he cooed. His eyes fluttered as he felt lips slide up from his ankle to his knee, soft kisses pressed along the flesh along the way. “Very nice...” He flashed a toothy smile when he caught the other's gaze, running a tongue over his front teeth lazily before he said, “I think you were meant to pay me such lip service.”

Hux responded by pressing a kiss to the inside of Kylo's thigh. He was almost as naked as the Force-user. His only clothing was a slender collar and leash and a pair of manacles on his wrists and ankles. He hummed, rubbing his cheek against the inside of Kylo's thighs, mewling as he nuzzled against the base of his erection. “Ngh...”

“Is that what you want?” Kylo taunted.

“Please...”

“Show me what you can do.”

Hux started at the base of Kylo's erection. He pressed small kisses against the warm flesh, mewling as he ran his tongue over his dick between the kisses. He kissed the tip, pre smearing onto his lips. He offered Kylo a smile before leaning down again, tending to his testicles with the same love and attention that he had with the shaft and head.

“Kriff...” he hissed. He forced himself to control his need when he felt Hux wrap his lips around the head. He shook his head and gave Hux's leash a sharp yank, pulling him off with a pop. “Not yet,” he growled, “you need to keep going.” Hux whined and he gave the leash another pull. “Or should I end this game now?” he asked.

“No...”

“Then keep going.” He smiled in approval as Hux shifted closer, licking and kissing his pubic hair before moving up across his stomach. The redhead took his time with Kylo's abs, licking long stripes over the hard muscle. “You like these, don't you?”

“So much...”

“Good.” Kylo sat up a little, propping himself up with the cushions. He moaned in approval as Hux suckled on his nipples, teasing them into hardness with his lips and tongue. He waited until he caught the redhead's attention and then smirked as he held up his free arm, flexing to show the muscle there. “Yes?” He let out a pleased gasp when Hux took his arm into his hands, massaging the hard bicep before starting to kiss and lick it. “Kriff!” he snarled when Hux sank his teeth in, biting into the hard flesh hard enough that he knew it would leave a lasting bruise.

Hux pulled back with a lick and a smile, leaning in for a kiss on the lips. When their lips parted he rested his forehead against Kylo's, grinding himself against the other's needy erection. “Is it time yet?” he panted.

Kylo nodded his head, “show me what else that pretty mouth can do, General.”

 


End file.
